


Begin Again

by lah_mrh



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Trek I: The Motion Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: After V'Ger, Kirk and Spock talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/gifts).



Spock glances up from the computer screen at the sound of the door chiming. "Come in," he calls, already knowing who it will be.

Sure enough, the door opens to reveal Kirk, still dressed in his uniform. He steps inside, letting the door close behind him, and they stare silently at each other for a moment.

"You look better," Kirk says finally.

Spock nods. "I am recovering adequately." He takes a breath and adds, "Jim-"

"Don't," Kirk interrupts, holding up a hand. "I can't- It's been three years. Things have changed. I've changed."

Spock feels unsettlingly like a hole has opened beneath his feet. "You no longer wish to be with me?"

Kirk shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. "That's not what I'm saying. It's just... there's a process, Spock. You take things slowly, one step at a time. We're not the same people we were. We need to make sure we still fit in each other's lives, that this whole thing isn't going to just crash and burn as soon as it starts."

Everything Kirk is saying makes sense and Spock nods slowly, suppressing a flicker of disappointment. It was stupid of him to think they could just continue where they left off.

"At least," Kirk continues, "That's what I should say." He shrugs and smiles. "I told myself I was going to be mature. Take things slow. But the truth is I'm not sure I can go another moment without kissing you."

He steps forwards, reaching up to cup Spock's cheek. "I spent three years waiting for you to come back. I can't wait any longer."

Spock wants to reply, to tell Kirk that he feels the same, to make sure Kirk knows, once and for all, exactly what he means to him, but none of his words seem good enough. So he does the only thing he can do. 

Pulling Kirk close to him, he leans in and meets Kirk's lips with his own.


End file.
